


The Dependent King

by mortaeus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, i'm literally blushing typing these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaeus/pseuds/mortaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur struggles when Merlin visits his Mother in Ealdor and realises how much he needs him, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dependent King

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this I just needed inside Arthur's head which is totally full of Merlin yo
> 
> ~This was not betad have mercy on me if there are errors~
> 
> Also this is totally not my first fic cough..

~*~*~

Merlin whipped open the curtains in Arthur's chambers with one hand while balancing the King's breakfast in the palm of the other. A hefty grin was spread across his face when he turned to take on his next task - wakening Arthur.

"Right, you." He started.

A low grunt found its way out from under the pillow covering Arthur's face which made Merlin snicker; he enjoyed this part of the day.

"Arthur, get your lazy bum out of bed and eat your breakfast." Merlin held the plate beside Arthur's covered head. "See? Mmm, smells great doesn't it?"

"Merlin," came Arthur's voice, flat. "shut up."

Arthur removed the pillow and slowly sat upright with a yawn.

" _Mor_ ning." Merlin chimed.

"Really, Merlin. It's too early to have that much energy." Said Arthur in what Merlin regarded as his 'morning voice'.

"Well _some_ of us have work to do."

Merlin put the plate down on to Arthur's desk and set about removing him from the comfort of his bed.

"Are you saying I don't work?" Arthur asked. His eyes wide with a sarcastic twinge as he waited for Merlin's response.

"Uh, well no. No! Of course, not that." Merlin furiously tried to remove the foot from his mouth as he lead Arthur to his chair, avoiding his eyes. "I just, I meant-"

"Merlin, please. Stop talking."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur continued to look at him. "That means you should, in fact, stop talking."

"I-" Merlin made an 'oops' face followed by a sheepish smile at Arthur who smiled back.

Arthur watched as Merlin silently spruced up his chambers - made the bed, fluffed the pillows, gathered some clothes and so on - as the lack of talking gave him much else to do. He briefly looked Merlin over each time he strode across the floor to do something else and found himself _really_ looking on the third or fourth stride. He cleared his throat and bit into the bread in his hand.

Merlin looked up from his concentration, perhaps Arthur needed him.

"Was that a Merlin-look-at-me cough, or just a cough?" His head was tilted, eyebrows furrowed as though he felt he should have known how to differentiate between the two.

A pause. "It was just a cough. But wait, Merlin, actually you could just dress me now." Arthur surveyed his plate and felt he couldn't eat any more, even the pulp of chewed-up bread in his mouth was hard to swallow.

Despite realising how intently he was watching Merlin before, he kept going as Merlin was clothing him. His hands lifted the hem of Arthur's shirt so it could easily slide over his head and then tucked it in to his trousers, brisk and precise.

As Merlin was tucking the shirt in behind Arthur he was almost hugging his stomach, and suddenly Arthur was aware of how odd it actually was. He thought that he should perhaps learn to dress himself.

"Anything else, Sire?" Merlin inquired when he returned to standing upright.

Arthur felt a smirk appear. "I do believe my horses need mucking out. Don't you, Merlin?"

Merlin pursed his lips. "Yes, great."

"Have it done in time for the hunt." He called as Merlin traipsed out the door.

 

~*~*~

 

When Arthur arrived at the stables some time later he was amused to find Merlin leaning against the entrance, eyes shut, with a fair amount of hay caught amongst his hair.

"Fine job you've done, Merlin." Arthur said, loudly, and ruffled a gloved hand through Merlin's hair though the hay stayed put.

"Well I should hope so," he scoffed and darted his head away. " 's not bloody easy."

Arthur laughed as he took in how rough Merlin's appearance was compared to that morning, not that he was ever tidy-looking, still he looked like he'd lost a fight with a tree.

"All right now clean yourself up," Arthur slowly removed a blade of dry grass from Merlin's hair to emphasise the state of him. "and then ready the horses. We leave soon."

Arthur made to turn away when Merlin stopped him.

"Actually I, I was going to visit my Mother for a few days if it wouldn't be much trouble."

The look on Merlin's face was that of a person awaiting a slap. Did Merlin feel a slap was near? Arthur waited for a moment before he responded because of how comical this was to him.

"You never made these plans known before, and you wish to leave today?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

With a nod Merlin said "Now actually, if I'm to make it by night."

"Ah but Merlin," Arthur's mock despair oozed from him. "who will polish my armour? Clean my chambers? Who will muck out my horses?"

Merlin turned to look at the stables. "I've cleaned it very well. I think they'll be fine for two days, don't you?"

Arthur was silent when he realised there would actually be no one to polish his armour, to clean his chambers, to muck out the horses. He shifted his weight to the other foot.

"Please, Arthur."

"Fine, all right, you may go."

The thought of his own Mother came to Arthur's mind and he longed for the possibility of seeing her in the casual way Merlin could with his Mother. A small pang of sadness crept through him but not enough to be evident on his face thus giving him away.

"You'd better take a horse." Arthur nodded at the one cheek to cheek with Merlin, who was rubbing fondly at its nose.

"Oh?" Said Merlin in surprise, looking between them both. "Okay, thank you."

Arthur responded with a tight smile and ended the encounter by walking away.

 

~*~*~

 

He was unsure what exactly he was feeling. So another manservant could fill in while Merlin was absent, no big deal. No, this was a big deal. As much as Arthur hated to admit it (and therefore never would) he liked the way Merlin did things, and his company. Anyone else wouldn't be nearly as interesting. Wait, Merlin was interesting?

"Oi! Arthur!" Arthur met Gwaine's eyes as he stood beside him and his horse.

"Hm?"

"I said, you're making a pig's arse of that saddle."

Yes he was, it was on backwards for a start and the restraints were much too loose if he were planning to stay on the horse for any period of time. He stood aside as Gwaine offered to help and a light flush appeared on his cheeks at the prospect of being unable to perform such a simple and frequent task.

Just then Merlin appeared on his horse, clutching a bag of clothes. Arthur wondered how many clothes Merlin had.

"Give Hunith my regards." Arthur called out, catching Merlin's attention.

"Will do!" He noticed Gwaine working away at Arthur's horse and chuckled to himself. "Try to not fall off your horse for the next two days."

Arthur scoffed. "You underestimate me, Merlin!"

"Oh so you'll polish your armour, clean your chambers and muck out your horses? Well, that's all right then."

"Don't count on it!" Gwaine exclaimed as he swung an arm around Arthur's shoulder extracting an unamused expression from him. "See ya, Merlin."

"Bye." Merlin smiled and Arthur watched as he and the horse drifted out of sight.

Arthur kept his eyes on that spot for a moment and thought, his eyebrows creased as he pictured the coming days. Of course he didn't need Merlin.

 

~*~*~

 

Arthur's struggles began when he returned to his chambers after the hunt. Merlin usually kept his mind focused but right now he was a fair while away.

"Practice," he said aloud. "yes, I've got sword practice to go to now."

He felt immediately pleased with himself for figuring that out and a pompous smile found its way onto his face.

"Ah." The smile disappeared as Arthur saw the pile of armour set on his desk.

 

~*~*~

 

"How long until Merlin returns again?" Arthur tried to sound nonchalant but he ultimately succeeded in sounding like a lost puppy.

"Arthur, he's been gone for a few hours." Percival said with concern in his tone. "Oh come on, you must've paid some attention to Merlin over the years.."

" 'Course he has." Came Leon's voice as he joined them in watching Gwaine and Elyan with their swords. "He's always looking at Merlin, aren't you Arthur?"

The teasing smirk that Leon held now passed to Percival and suddenly Arthur felt like he was being ambushed. What on earth were they insinuating?

Instantly he remembered that morning and how he watched Merlin complete each task so carefully, eyes drifting from head to toe on several occasions, and he remembered not entirely hating it. Wait, what? No that was purely harmless observation.

"I most certainly am not!" His voice was accusing but playful. "I have better things to do with my time than watch _Mer_ lin go about his duties. And I'll have you know that I can manage just fine until he returns, when is it again?"

"In two days, my Lord. Including today so not long at all," said Leon. "but you could always get another manservant while he's gone."

"No." Arthur's defensive response caught himself as well as the two knights off guard.

"All right then, have fun.."

"Like I said, I can manage."

The knights chose not to take it further but allowed a snicker to escape when Arthur switched his place with Elyan.

 

~*~*~

 

There was something picking at Arthur; he realised it was the determination to show Merlin just how little he needed of him. He put aside the fact that he hadn't actually achieved anything on his own yet and counted the attempt itself as though it were the same, if not greater.

But after acknowledging this there was something else as well. As he had a frivolous go at tidying his chambers before preparing for bed, he found himself really thinking about what it was.

_So this is what it's like._ He thought while shuffling the papers on his desk. _To be Merlin, this is what Merlin does._

_Merlin would tidy this here. Then, then he would dress me for bed._ He began to act out what he recalled of his nightly routine as though Merlin were there, which made it much easier.

_He'd remove these,_ Arthur toed off his boots and started at his trousers, _then these. I'd tell him to hurry up._

Without realising, a warmth spread over Arthur. It was a comforting warmth followed by a slight twinge of longing and he couldn't deny that he missed his manservant. A little.

No, it's just the still of the evening.. It's just Arthur being lazy. By morning things would be normal. Arthur strode across the floor to blow out the candle beside his bed and climbed inside. He stared up at the underside of the canopy and inhaled deeply in an attempt to relax, before shakily releasing it - unsuccessful.

_Merlin would bid me goodnight, and I him, then he would leave._

 

~*~*~

 

There was a sharp knock at the door before it opened and Gwaine entered the chambers.

"Sire, there's supposed t- Arthur." He laughed a bit upon seeing Arthur, still asleep, sprawled out across his bed. Something about 'managing just fine' entered his head and a larger, louder chuckle escaped as he pressed between his eyes.

"Wha- what?" Arthur exclaimed and immediately jumped up from his slumber to see Gwaine before him. "Oh, Gods. How late in the day is it?"

"Well the Council meeting should have begun five minutes ago." An entertained smile stretched on him. "I uh, got you your breakfast. The meeting can hold off for a while."

Arthur viewed the plate in Gwaine's hand and smiled. "I don't know how he does it."

"Happily I think, he seems happy to run after you."

"Mm." His eyes were still on the plate but looking far beyond it.

At the meeting the members of the Court were discussing the crop shortage in the lower town when Arthur glanced up to the spot by the pillar where Merlin would usually stand. Confused, he creased his eyebrows and tried to think of more pressing issues.

The hunt was a distraction of sorts, that was, until his saddle slid to the right sending him falling into Leon alongside him. Joking bellows of 'easy there' and 'need some help, Arthur?' came from the knights and Arthur warned them with crimson cheeks that they weren't to speak of this. From then he thought of Merlin's jab at him the day before and decided that he was on top of the list of people that were not to know.

 

~*~*~

 

Arthur gave himself credit; he'd managed to master dressing and undressing himself and wasn't half bad at tidying up either. He felt the urge to show off upon Merlin's arrival later the next day.

_Okay, so now I would be dressed for bed._ He told himself as he shrugged on his tunic and set his clothes by the wardrobe. _Merlin would put these here, and then tend to the candle._

He gave a sharp blow and climbed under the heavy furs, nestling himself in the silence like he did the night before. Tonight he wasn't tired and despite trying to force against it he lay there, eyes closed, with a busy mind. A knot appeared in his stomach and he almost laughed when it hit him that he was excited for Merlin's return.

Was he eager to show his new cleaning skills? Well, yes, of course he was. He couldn't wait to act like an enormous prat, though the knot in his belly exceeded nervous excitement and settled on a tingling need.

_Merlin would say goodnight, and he'd leave._

Arthur creased his eyes tightly. _But I wouldn't want him to._

Arthur startled himself where he lay, he did not just think that. But yes, he really did, and he thought it again as he frowned and tried to turn his attention elsewhere. It became apparent that his focus was on Merlin for some time now and his breathing increased its speed.

_No, I- Oh Gods no, that's revolting!_ His eyes darted around as though desperate to find something that would prove this.. excitement.. was coming from something else but all he saw were the echoes of times Merlin had been there. Arthur peeked under his covers and, wow, he felt like dying. He shut his eyes tight and willed himself to go to sleep immediately.

_He's_ Mer _lin.._ Arthur thought. The arousal was probably just accidental, yes it must have been. Nevertheless the tingle in his belly heated and he twitched between his legs. Arthur pulled the covers up rigid into his fist and they rubbed over his hardening cock to which he spluttered a cough and couldn't help feeling uncomfortable.

He pleaded for his erection to subside but the need for release betrayed him, and Merlin was just so upfront in his thoughts! He only felt himself strain more in his endeavour to _not_ think about him. He took a deep breath.

Every inkling of Arthur's mind screamed that this was outrageous, that he should be completely embarrassed by his absurd thinking - and he was, so a heated rosiness came over him as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

He started slow, merely increasing and decreasing the intensity of his grip. Arthur was unsure if the feeling in his gut was nausea or lust but he continued to squeeze lightly, and didn't admit to himself that he hoped it was the latter.

"Gods.." Arthur breathed, he moved on to longer strokes.

There were moments where Arthur became caught up in solely what he was doing but then the image of Merlin would appear in his mind and suddenly he became very hot.

Oh, my. It _was_ Merlin that aroused him.

" 'lin.." He was damp and heavy in his hand and breathing heavier. "Merlin, please."

The heat in his lower half intensified and Arthur felt not unlike the fire burning a few feet away from him. The pace of his strokes increased and he hazarded a touch to the tip, feeling the moist slick of pre-come, and it released one long pulse of pleasure that had him arching his back.

"Ah, _ah!_ "

Any part of Arthur that thought wrongly of this was shoved hastily aside. All that was left was the shameless need for a release.

"Lord, _Mer_ lin!" He twisted his hand on the final stroke and froze where he lay as the deep vibration surged through him and out into his hand. Mouth open, he shuddered.

Arthur lay there for a minute, panting, then used the furs around him to wipe the evidence away and proceeded to kick them off to feel the soothing cool of his wet body as the air touched it. Sleep came easily then.

 

~*~*~

 

He woke on his own the next day in a panic as his conscious mind replayed the night's events, causing his eyes to snap open.

For a moment he thought it had been a dream, but as he lay he remembered it all too well and he hid under his covers with an ashamed groan.

How could he let that happen? Was he out of his mind?! For a start, Merlin was a man. Arthur had never considered the possibility of having relations with a man at all, let alone Merlin. And second; _it was Merlin._ He was so utterly confused. He dreaded leaving his chambers that day as the embarrassment brought forward the fear that, somehow, everyone knew what he did. He winced under the furs.

Arthur must have fallen asleep again because he woke a second time to the rapping knock on the door to his chambers.

"Yes." He yelled, and the door opened to reveal Merlin with that stupid and annoying and totally not appealing grin on his face.

" _Mor_ ning." He chimed. Again.

Arthur thought about how completely normal this encounter had been two days ago and almost yelled in frustration, but instead he cleared his throat.

"Or should I say afternoon.. Really, Arthur were you planning on getting out of bed at all today?" 

"Witty as usual, Merlin. Back already? I hardly noticed you'd left." He shifted under the fur and blushed. "Right, well, you can draw me a bath then."

"Right away, Sire."

It wasn't silent during Arthur's bathing, but the only audible sound was when the water droplets fell from the saturated wash cloth and plopped back into the basin. Somehow this made things feel more quiet than if the room was entirely muted.

"My Mother is well," Merlin began as he wiped Arthur's back. "she sends her best, too."

"Glad to hear it, Merlin." Arthur was trying not to feel uncomfortable, but also not comfortable enough that it became enticing.. He focused on his feet at the other end of the bath.

Merlin squeezed the cloth over the back of Arthur's neck and the rush of water trickling across his skin sent a shiver all the way through him, he prayed Merlin wasn't a mind reader.

"Okay, that's enough now. Merlin drop the cloth."

Without a word the cloth sunk into the water and Merlin helped Arthur out of the bath and into a towel. They both stood opposite each other and Arthur could almost taste the awkwardness in himself. It was prickling over him - though that could just have been him drying off - and he needed Merlin constantly on his toes until he managed to clear his head.

"Now go polish my armour for training." He searched for something, anything, to add. "Ah, and muck out my horses as well."

"Oh, come on!" Merlin protested. "Can't someone else tend to those stables!" It was hardly a question.

Arthur simply gave him a plain look.

"That's a no then.."

"Nothing gets by you, Merlin." The familiar mischievous smile presented itself and he began to feel a little less on edge.

"Funny." Merlin commented flatly. "Say, how'd you not fall flat on your face while I was away?"

"Watch it. And I managed very well, I'll have you know."

Merlin sucked in a sarcastic breath. "Can't say I'm convinced."

" _Really?_ " Arthur walked to his wardrobe, the smugness was practically radiating from him.

 

~*~*~

 

Arthur found Merlin asleep against the stables after practice (which went quite well actually). To begin with, Arthur was aware of everyone and everything and convinced himself that his little episode the night before had gone public. Needless to say he was pleased when the knights commented on his time-keeping and nothing else; he put his nerves down to stigma. 

"Fine job as ever." Arthur snickered quietly and removed a glove to smack him over the head.

"Ugh. You learned to dress yourself," Merlin rose to his feet and wiped his trousers. "couldn't you have learned this?"

"Do you really expect a King to muck out his horses?" Arthur snorted. "Besides, I could never be quite as thorough as you are."

"Clearly."

Arthur moved closer to lean against the entrance to the stables beside Merlin, his armour clanging from the impact. "So was there a reason?"

"Reason for what?"

"Why you visited your Mother."

Merlin held Arthur's gaze for a moment and then looked to his feet.

"Forgive me, it's not my place." Arthur pushed off from where he stood, fearing he was too close after speaking out of turn.

"No, no it's fine. Really. I was.. born yesterday."

Arthur looked quite amused. "I could have told you that, Merlin."

"Prat," he smirked. "I mean my birth day. I wanted to be with my Mother this year."

Arthur's eyebrows raised, did Merlin even have a birth day? "You know the day you were born?"

Merlin nodded briefly. "My Mother wrote it down when she had me."

"I didn't know this about you." Arthur regarded Merlin and thought about whether he wanted to continue or not. When Merlin turned his head and gave a timid smile the pinch in Arthur's chest decided for him. "We shall celebrate. This evening at the tavern, you like the tavern, I'll inform the knights as well."

"N- no. Arthur, you-" but Arthur was cutting him off.

"I won't hear of it, all right?"

"Thank you."

"Mm. Now come along, you look awfu-"

"So did you fall off your horse then?" Merlin teased to liven the conversation.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"You did! I can't believe it, oh that is brilliant."

" _Shut up,_ Merlin." Merlin nudged Arthur's shoulder.

They started towards the castle, side by side, and Arthur felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. His heart flew in his chest.

 

~*~*~

 

"Yes, I'll have another tankard over here!" Gwaine hollered.

Arthur felt a little fuzzy round the edges and so decided not to have any more to drink. Merlin had kept the same flagon of mead all night and was effectively the most stable person in the whole tavern. Arthur leaned in.

"Merlin, Merlin listen." Merlin really needed to hear this.

"I'm listening." Elyan and Leon had leaned forward too, curious. Or just nosey.

"You," he poked a finger at Merlin's shoulder. "are great. Do you understand? You're great, so you are."

Merlin was really great.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin patted his shoulder in a great way. "You too."

"Isn't he though?" Arthur turned to Elyan and Leon who were already grinning. "And he's grown up now. So, he's even greater, can you believe."

"Yep, he's the best." Said Elyan, stifling a hearty laugh.

"Completely agree, excuse me." Leon didn't have that much restraint. He stood up to join Percival and Gwaine at a separate table, cackling along the way.

"See?" Arthur's hand stretched out to follow Leon as he left. "You're so great that Leon- look, Leon's had to walk away."

Merlin and Elyan laughed and it was quite great.

"Elyan you're great as well, wow."

Elyan sighed and looked at Merlin. "Maybe the King should rest now."

"Maybe you're right."

Merlin and Arthur left the tavern after short goodbyes and made their way back to the castle grounds. Arthur was walking far better than he thought he would but held on to Merlin's shoulder anyway.

When they reached Arthur's chambers, Merlin set about getting him ready for bed. He shut his eyes as his shirt was stripped from him - partly from tiredness, but partly to heighten his sense of touch. Arthur knew he was fairly drunk but he wasn't unaware of what he was doing. He was just willing to actually go ahead and do it now with the encouragement of copious amounts of alcohol.

_Are you completely positive it's_ Merlin _doing this..?_ Arthur asked himself, needing to be quite sure. Merlin bent down to pick Arthur's tunic up off the granite floor and he almost squeaked. _Yep, it's him._

He watched closely as Merlin held the tunic out in front of himself and turned it the right way round. Never had Arthur properly looked at his features and now that he was he felt unable to stop, so he kept his eyes hungrily locked on Merlin's face when he came to stand before him. Merlin began to put the tunic over Arthur's head when he leaned forward and caught his mouth in a kiss. A small, firm kiss that lasted enough time for Arthur to hope it was welcomed. Surely enough it was he who broke it.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Arthur stated.

Merlin gawked at him, his eyes wider than Arthur had ever seen them, and then blinked.

"What are you, Arthur.." Merlin struggled. "I'm just going to pretend that never happened, 'kay?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes of course."

Merlin pulled the tunic over Arthur's head, straightening it at the hem. He didn't attempt to remove his trousers. "Anything else, Sire?"

"Nope."

"Okay then." He walked Arthur over to his bed and then blew out the candle beside it. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Yes, goodnight. "Arthur leaned in again and stumbled forward as Merlin darted aside.

"Right!" He exclaimed, his hands were at chest level signalling Arthur should stay back. " _You_ , are not in your clear mind right now."

"But I am, Merlin! And I want to kiss you, so would you just stay still so I can-"

"No!" Merlin moved aside when Arthur approached him again.

Arthur huffed to himself, Merlin was so stubborn, then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was deeper, more meaningful, and Arthur tilted his head for a better angle. It was longer than the first one and Arthur was pleasantly surprised when he felt Merlin's tongue on his bottom lip.

Arthur grunted into Merlin's mouth and walked him backwards to the desk before Merlin pulled away.

"I- no! What is going _on?_ You don't just run around kissing servants!"

"I know I know, I'm drunk. But Merlin believe me, I'd want to do this sober too." Arthur's voice was rough. He was close enough that he could feel Merlin's breath on his wet mouth and it took a lot for him not to dive in again.

"No.. No you wouldn't." Merlin frowned, but stayed sandwiched between Arthur and the edge of the desk. "You're _Ar_ thur, you're the-"

"Yes, and you're Merlin. Glad we've established that." He made another desperate attempt to have his mouth on Merlin's, Gods was he getting hard, but Merlin caught his face in one hand and clasped it until Arthur's cheeks were plump against his squished mouth. They stared at each other.

"Well, what if I don't want to kiss you then?"

"Di'n't s'm like it." Merlin loosened his grip a little so his hand was just framing Arthur's jaw. "In fact, you seemed to enjoy it. You want to do it again just as much as I do."

Merlin scoffed at the incredulous comment yet proceeded to look back and forth between Arthur's eyes like he needed a reason not to do it. He was terrified, but he did want to kiss Arthur - Lord did he - so he moved in. A quick peck that smacked as it ended when Merlin guided Arthur's jaw away. A few moments of tense silence passed and then the hand on Arthur's jaw was scraping through his hair.

There was that part of Arthur, the part that screamed at him to stop masturbating over his manservant, that made itself known now. In the base of his mind he could hear it shouting but he was too far beyond it to care now; he felt like a child disobeying his parent. He wanted Merlin so unbelievably bad and wasn't prepared to worry about ruining their friendship. His hands came to rest on Merlin's protruding hips and he traced each bone with his thumbs, eliciting a moan that vibrated through Merlin's mouth to his.

Merlin gripped at Arthur's hair and tilted his head back as his scarf was removed to expose his neck and Arthur began gently sucking at his Adam's apple, then further down to his collar bone. He nipped it twice, enjoying the noises Merlin was making.

He'd almost forgotten about the bulge in his trousers when he felt Merlin's erection firm against his thigh. Arthur pressed into him in need of some friction until Merlin was almost sitting on the desk behind him and then they sank into another warm kiss full of eager tongues.

"Thought," Merlin breathed. "thought you said kiss."

Arthur hooked his hand into the front of Merlin's trousers and hauled him on to the bed where he hovered inches from his face.

"I did say kiss." His eyes felt hazy and he knew it wasn't just the mead's effect on him. He palmed Merlin's cock through the fabric and grinded down against his thigh at the same time, watching as Merlin cried out and dug his fingers into Arthur's back.

" _Mmph_ , just checking."

His mouth was at Merlin's neck again and the sweet light fragrance of his skin could have finished him alone. He gingerly licked up the length of his neck to Merlin's ear.

"Tell me, Merlin." Arthur's voice was hot and ragged on Merlin's skin. "Tell me what you want."

Merlin's voice was barely a whisper as he slid Arthur's hand beneath the hem of his trousers. "Touch me."

Arthur's mouth was dry, his hand stayed still as Merlin shoved his trousers down to his thighs and then he began to move. He felt Merlin's pulse in his hand, it was damp and heavy like he had been the night before but oh so much greater. His crotch felt incredibly tight.

He felt Merlin tugging at his own trousers until he too was exposed and then mimicked Arthur's movements; a guttural moan erupted from him and he smashed against Merlin's mouth in the intense need to have his lips on something. With one hand steadying himself in the air, Arthur used the other to wrap around his cock along with Merlin's. Hot skin rubbing against hot skin and it was too much - Merlin was too much.

The V of sweat seeping through Merlin's blue shirt caught Arthur's attention and he yanked it up to lap at his torso, catching a nipple and hearing a heated sob when he bit it lightly.

He could hardly speak from panting. "Merlin," breath. "gonna make you feel so," breath. "so, so good."

"Gods, yes."

He sensed it then. Merlin's grip was an iron vice on his shoulders and his breathing close to absent, the agonising heat in Arthur's abdomen increased until it was all that was left.

"Ugh, _Merlin.._ " Arthur whimpered into the crook of his neck.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was so raw and shameless that Arthur physically ached hearing it. "don't, don't stop. Please."

"Ah, Christ!" Arthur skimmed his thumb over the tips of them both and that did it.

He grinded slower but harder, deeper, against Merlin and then halted above him as they both climaxed. Arthur was first when he pressed his face into Merlin's neck and strangled his moan, Merlin came immediately after crying out Arthur's name. He thrust again and Merlin bucked his hips up into it to drag out their orgasm as far as it would go.

Arthur rolled off of Merlin, they lay there completely spent for a few minutes until he got up to wipe them both down with Merlin's scarf.

"I uh, I'm a bit confused.." Merlin swallowed. "Care to share where that came from?"

"I think it's always been there actually." Arthur placed a chaste kiss to Merlin's lips and returned to lying flat on his back. "Didn't realise until you left for Ealdor though."

"Yeah, me too."

Arthur tried to stay awake but he couldn't.

 

~*~*~

 

He woke some time later, not much later considering the lack of light in his chambers. He watched Merlin beside him through tired eyes that might droop closed again at any moment; he still felt a little drunk and quite high from what had just happened with his manservant, but there was no sign of contrition at all. Especially when he was looking at him. Merlin was sitting upright with one leg tucked underneath himself and from down at Arthur's level it looked like he was smiling. 

Merlin was really, really great.

Not much time passed before the fire dimmed and Merlin slouched back like he was about to go to sleep.

"Your eyes," Arthur started in a sleepy tone. "they go a funny colour, sometimes."

Merlin paused. "Thought you were asleep." He turned to face Arthur and touched his hand.

"Like j'st now, did you know they do that?" Arthur's words slurred as his eyelids felt weighted.

"I don't think so, no." Merlin sighed and stroked his thumb over Arthur's knuckles.

"Mm, like it." he closed his eyes. " 's pretty."

 

FIN


End file.
